Miss Magic
by Lizzy Speril
Summary: Much to her aunt Marie's discontent, Lily Luna Potter lives in her aunt's house. When will the torture stop? When she gets to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? That is where Harry Potter's daughter's troubles begin. O.C STORY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Lily Luna Potter

"How could you?" "Idiot! You in there?" "Don't test me, get out!" These are just some of the nicer phrases used to wake the poor girl up. Never "Good morning" or "I'll see you at breakfast". Those would be luxuries in her eyes. She brushed her hair, but still came to breakfast with bed-head.

It was finally Christmas morning, which means Daniel comes home. He is Lily's cousin and she lives with him. He likes her. He is her only living relative that actually shows some respect towards her. But for some reason, his parents don't like him. She thinks it might be because he likes her.

Anyway, he goes to a fancy boarding school in London. She hopes she can someday go to that school. But until then, she was treated like a maid. Sometimes she feels like she's going to turn out great, like her dad, Harry. Oh, and by the way, her name is Lily Luna Potter. Her dad, Harry Potter, was betrayed by Neville Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher at a school called Hogwarts. That's in London, too. But she doesn't trust that they will do a good job taking care of her. My father didn't even attend final year. Also, she would not be able to live with herself if she had the teacher that had killed her mother and father. Many years ago, there was a "Battle of Hogwarts". And her father saved Mr. Longbottom! Years later, Mr. Longbottom married an old school friend of Lily's dad's, Hannah Abbott. And then they moved into the Leaky Cauldron and she became Landlady. Weird name for a bar, don't you think? Only witches in the old fairytales use cauldrons! Lily has never been there, though, it doesn't matter. It's said to be located in "Hogsmeade", where ever that is! Lily's parents said they would take her this Christmas.

They said today would be the day they take her to "Hogsmeade" and tell her a secret. They told her they wouldn't be angry if she was a squib. She didn't even know what a squib is. They would tell her what a boggart was, and how to save herself from it. They said it would be a spider, like uncle Ron's. Or maybe failing. Like Aunt Hermione. They said the burrow would be where she would stay if anything happened to them. But they said she would need a portkey to get there. She still didn't know the meaning of any of these words. But she remembered them just as clearly as they were told to her that morning. And today would be the day that she finds out exactly what her parents meant. By the end of that year, she promised herself that she would be a Weasley. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will be the ones to sign school permission forms. And they would tell her everything she wanted to know.

As Lily tiredly stumbled down the old wooden stairs, she heard her fat aunt Marie scream. "Good! Do you think I care? This house is better off without you! We have an extra room, and for us not to have to move everything out just for you is ten times better for us." And Lily knew instantly that she was speaking to Daniel. He wasn't coming in for Christmas. She would be alone with her aunt Marie. Her uncle Terry was divorced to her aunt. He was the long- lost brother of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter. Terry had left when Lily had arrived. 10 years old and completely alone, she rang the doorbell. And when her uncle Terry answered, and Lily told him who she was. And who her parents were. He welcomed her in, gave her a cup of tea and called someone who looked like a lawyer. He brought in a bunch of papers, and then another call was made, and a truck took most of the furniture in the house. They were divorced. Lily never saw him again. So anyway, she was quite disappointed in this. She would be making dinner, but for some reason, she would not be eating it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

"Bacon, eggs, apple slices, orange juice with a lemon wedge, lemonade with an orange wedge, chocolate, milk, and chocolate milk. And make it snappy. I have only two hours to eat all of that, I'm starting my new job!" Aunt Marie screamed at Lily through pursed, red lips. "It's your fourth in two weeks, don't get too exited," Lily mumbled under her breath. "Did you say something, dear?" "No, just grunted, that's all." She served her plump aunt breakfast and ran out the door to get the mail. She saw a yellow envelope on the doorstep. Not quite yellow, exactly, it looked more like old parchment. In emerald green writing it said:

Ms. L. Potter, 42 Kennington Road, A23 London

It had her name and address on it. Uncle Terry had said: "If they have your name on it, open whatever the heck you want. Who would want to give you something? All I would think is to be expelled from any school you miraculously got into." And miraculously, as he had said, the letter was from a school. Hoyswarts, no, Hogwarts, yes that's what it said. So, naturally, she opened it. And it read:"Dear Lily Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Sincerely, Lavender Brown, Deputy Headmistress

The other page read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black), plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings). Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales.

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Broomstick? Does that means first years had maids? Lily had such an amazing feeling, to pick up that acceptance letter was complete and utter heaven for her. She was being invited to the party of education without being whacked on the backside for being her! But how do you send an owl? She looked up, and she saw her answer. About 350 owls were just casually standing on the roof. She saw the one that she knew wanted to send that letter. A beautiful Elf Owl was looking at her in the eye. Its plumage was light grey and brown. It's yellow eyes were staring at her. It was her owl and it knew it. She reached out to it. And it reached back. And it gave her a letter. And _THAT_ letter read:

Dear Lily Luna Potter,

Greetings from Hogwarts! On the train to Hogwarts you will find a woman by name Professor Lavender Brown. That is me. On your first day, you will make your way to me and we will talk about everything you wanted to know. Oh, and before I forget, I must tell you, for you certainly won't know, you are a witch. Not as in the evil witches from stories and tales, as you would know, but a witch with magic powers, much like a wizard. Meet your Uncle Ronald and Aunt Hermione at King Cross Station, at Platform 9 ¾. I expect you to be there at half past ten. Good luck Miss Lily!

Deputy Headmistress, Lavender Brown

Lily's aunt and uncle knew everything. They knew everything she needed to learn. Re- reading the letter, she realized that it did not say Platform 9. It did not say Platform 10, either. On the contrary, it was right in the middle. Platform 9 ¾. This should be impossible, but she was just immersed in the fact that she, Lily Luna Potter, was a witch! Aunt Hermione would help me. She is the smart one, right? Right. And then she ran to pack her things. She was going to a school in London.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Terry

"She will not. She will attend 'Maynarks School for Girls'!"

"Mother, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. She will look into the schools herself, then when she finds one she likes she mails me and I send the money!"

This fight went on all night between aunt Marie and Lily's cousin Daniel. She then ran upstairs and screamed into the spare phone. "You don't have to pay, Daniel! And aunt Marie, for the last time, I got a full scholarship! All you need to do is bring me to the train station at half past ten. It is a boarding school. It is much like Daniel's, only…"

Aunt Marie's ears pricked up. "Only- only what? Is this about your stupid imaginary friends? They are not real, so get over it."

"No, aunt Marie, no. It is a school for- special people. It is a school for-"

"If it starts with the letter 'W', then I am not interested in hearing it, and you may not go."

"But aunt Marie!" Lily wailed so hard her throat starting to block up. She had what seemed like the world on a silver platter. And aunt Marie squashed it with her plump, oversized hands! And then she had an idea. She needed paper, a pen, and her new owl. She ran upstairs to commence part one of her plan. She would go to that school!She found aunt Marie's stash of what she calls her "nice paper". And she also took her black sparkly ballpoint pen. And her cursive sheet. Every letter beautifully stencilled to perfection. She used it to write a letter. And it read:

_Dear_ _Deputy_ _Headmistress_ _and_ _Professor_ _Lavender_ _Brown,Hello,_ _and_ _thank_ _you_ _so_ _much_ _for_ _letting_ _me_ _into_ _this_ _school._ _I_ _would_ _love_ _to_ _attend!_ _I_ _will_ _try_ _my_ _best_ _to_ _be_ _there,_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _promises._ _My_ _aunt_ _Marie_ _may_ _not_ _let_ _me_ _into_ _the_ _school._ _But_ _if_ _you_ _or_ _another_ _witch_ _or_ _wizard_ _is_ _willing_ _to_ _pick_ _me_ _up_ _and_ _bring_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _station,_ _it_ _would_ _make_ _me_ _very_ _pleased._ _Please_ _write_ _back_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _possible!Thank_ _you_ _very_ _much__,_

_Lily_ _Luna_ _Potter_

Lily called for her owl, which she named Bailey. It immediately pecked at her letter until she gave it to him. "Hey, I was going to mail that! Don't take it!" But then he flew out the window, and he did not come back all day. It felt like dinner came way too fast. Charred steak was all they had, because the barbecue was left unattended for so long. Every few minutes or so she would run to the front door and look for the sign of an owl, or a letter, or something, anything! So, that was the reason she got screamed at for sixteen minutes strait.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! OPEN UP! RIGHT NOW! LILY LUNA POTTER!"Lily jumps at her name. Someone actually wanted to see her. But who? Obviously it was not a child, it was a man with a hoarse voice. She took a stool and looked through the peephole (Lily wasn't very tall). The man standing outside was a tall, wide man, as though he had eaten too many meals. He was wearing Bermuda shorts, only it was definitely not the right weather for it. He had on a ripped beige vest, with a t- shirt that showed a picture of a palm tree. Clearly, this guy still thought it was summer. Scared half out of her wits, she opened the door to a man who Lily thought must be aunt Marie's new boyfriend, a.k.a the person that lends her money for the next month or so. The man smelled distinctly of smoke and fast food, he looked as though he hadn't bathed for weeks.

"So your da big Potta' in the house! Terry, uncle Terry, dat's da name, your da game. How aw ya?"

Lily stood there paralyzed. There were many things she could say. Lying is always an option, but she felt she could trust this man. Why? She had no idea. She could have said something cool, like "I dunno, how 'bout you?", but Lily just stared strait and said "Do I know you?"

This surprised the fat man so much, he literally fell and toppled into the house. Lily literally screamed like a little girl.

"Is dat really da first thing you say to your own uncle? Da person who saved your life? You could do better dan dat, can't you?"

Lily could do better than that, but his breath was so revolting, Lily couldn't think.

"I'm sorry, your probably here for aunt Marie-" But then it hit Lily. It hit her right in the gut.

Her uncle Terry, who had left all those years back was standing right in front of her.

What kind of man has a twig sticking out of his socks?

It wasn't a twig.

And this wasn't a man.

Lily Luna Potter was standing in front of a wizard.


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Wand

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Aunt Marie was crying like a little girl. Lily didn't understand. Was it the feeling of being overwhelmed by your last husband? Never being remarried? Somehow Lily knew this wasn't the reason. Her aunt Marie had been asked to do something she didn't want to do. And it made her look like this? As guilty as Lily knew she would be later, she couldn't help but being happy. Did she know this was how she made Lily feel? Lily doubted it. The man, Terry, his wand was lying on the table. And next to it was another stick, sorry, wand. Wait. One of them was Terry's, so who did the other one belong to? And it dawned on Lily that it was her aunt's.

Aunt Marie was a witch! Lily was about to think that she wasn't that surprised, witches were evil, and then she remembered Headmistress Lavender Brown's letter. Witches were just female wizards. Did Daniel know? Was Daniel a wizard too? What was going on? Was everyone a wizard but her?

Scratch that, Lily knew she was a wizard. She could just cast a spell!

Lily pointed her finger at aunt Marie and was in the middle of saying "ABRA CADABRA" when Terry heard her. He squealed like a little girl and ran to Lily to block her mouth. His hands reeked more than his breath.

"WOAH! What do you wash your hands with?"

Lily never did find out what he washed his hands with, because just seconds later, she couldn't talk anymore. And looking to her right, she saw her aunt. Holding her wand. At her. Terry also seemed surprised by this, but then he looked in aunt Marie's general direction, too, and he immediately understood.

"Langlock?" squeaked Terry

Marie nodded her fat little head.

"Don't ask any questions!" Screamed aunt Marie.

"Fwaw? Fwaw faith thee thoo thoo smee?"

They both just stared at Lily.

"I think she said 'What did you do to me'."

"Wah Ha,"

With the flick of Terry's wand, Lily's tongue was released from the top of her mouth. She started to massage her mouth. What was that? Lily was about to say this out loud, but decided against it, for fear that they would "Langlock" her again. What was that? She had to ask.

"What was that?"

She immediately covered her mouth right after she said it. Aunt Marie raised her wand, and Terry screamed "Expelliarmus", and her wand was gone.

"Come, Wiwy. We've got to go. Dis is your howme, thow, I'll give you two minutes to get packed up. Ecxactly two. Now, get out of here." said Terry.

Lily ran up to her room. There wasn't much to pack, she didn't really own anything.

"HA! Take that, aunt Marie! I am going to a boarding school in London!" She whispered just to herself.

And then she realized.

Neville Longbottom was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

But she tried to block that out of her mind.


End file.
